greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
RAW (Episode 47) - Results (WWE2K18)
---- WWE Champion Brock Lesnar called out Shinsuke Nakamura and Shinsuke Nakamura on RAW Episode 2'']] Bowling Green, KY - One week after attacking his Backlash opponent, Shinsuke Nakamura, by dropping him with three massive F-5s, WWE Champion Brock Lesnar wasted little time to gloat Right off the bat, Lesnar confirmed that his relationship with longtime advocate, Paul Heyman has not soured, in fact "The Beast" confirmed that Heyman will be returning soon The Champion didn't hold his words either by reminding Nakamura that he has never lost to "The Artist", bringing up their previous encounter 11 years ago in Japan. Lesnar went a little further by proclaiming that he wants to break Nakamura's neck. Those words received an immediate response by "The King of Strongstyle" and a brawl ensued between the two, when it looked like Nakamura was about to fall victim to another F-5, Nakamura used his quickness and floored Lesnar with a Kinshasa The Revival def. RAW Tag Team Champions The Usos victorious on RAW Episode 2'']] No you are not witnessing a re-run, once again the #TopGuys, The Revival soundly defeated the reigning RAW Tag Team Champions, The Usos in quick fashion, potentially shaking the confidence of the champs and proving that their reign might indeed come to an end at Backlash Once again, Can you "Say Yeah!"? Fandango def. Zack Ryder powerbombing Zack Ryder on RAW Episode 2'']] There was no social media involved when one half of Breezango - Fandango - and one half of the Hype Bros - Zack Ryder - put away their phones and laid it all in the middle of the ring, even at one point knocking the referee out But one massive powerbomb from the top rope and a Swinging reverse STO and the Dancing Officer found himself with a victory over "Long Island Iced Z" WWE Cruiserweight Champion Neville and Jack Gallagher brawled backstage attacking "Gentlemen" Jack Gallagher backstage on RAW Episode 2'']] Adding insult to injury after nearly injuring Jack Gallagher last week on RAW, Cruiserweight Champion and Smackdown Live's Neville appeared on RAW with the intent of finishing what he started 7 days ago but "The Gentlemen" was ready for the "King of the Cruiserweights" when he fought back and dropped the champion with a massive DDT on the floor Spitting into the wound, Gallagher announced that he will get his rematch for Neville's title in 2 weeks at Backlash Big Cass def. Dean Ambrose delivering the Big Boot to Dean Ambrose on RAW Episode 2'']] Proving that he means business, "Big Cass" Colin Cassidy stormed into this week's RAW with a mission but he was answered by a Lunatic in Dean Ambrose After an impressive back and forth contest and kick out after kick out, Cass went a little further by using a banned move in wrestling, the spike pile-driver twice in the match before dropping Ambrose with a big boot to pick up the win celebrating his victory on RAW Episode 2'']] Rusev def. Jason Jordan; Braun Strowman makes a statement forcing Jason Jordan to submit to The Accolade on RAW Episode 2'']] Returning for the first time since the Royal Rumble, Rusev made a huge statement by dominating and defeating Jason Jordan with The Accolade but "The Bulgarian Brute" wasn't done there when he attacked Jordan after the match was over but his celebration was cut short with the sudden appearance of - Braun Strowman! smashing Rusev through the barricade on RAW Episode 2'']] After staring each other down, Rusev made the first move but would later regret it as Strowman overpowered him and dropped him with the running powerslam but "The Monster Among Men" wasn't done there when he threw Rusev out of the ring and they brawled at ringside with Strowman gaining the upper hand with a chokeslam and proving his strength by tackling the massive Rusev, crashing threw the barricade. Samoa Joe def. WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz dominating Intercontinental Champion, The Miz, before the bell rings on RAW Episode 2'']] The stakes couldn't be any higher for The Miz and Samoa Joe as it was win or go home for "The Destroyer" as if Joe was victorious he would face "The A-Lister" in 2 weeks at Backlash for the title. Miz wasn't going to wait for the bell to ring, which he later regretted when Joe dominated him from the jump and after some back and forth, two muscle busters and a Coquina Clutch later, "The Submission Machine" earned himself a shot at the Intercontinental Title, much to the dismay of The Miz. victorious to close out RAW Episode 2'']] ---- Category:Shows Category:RAW Category:Results Category:WWE2K18 Category:Season Eight Category:RAW Season Eight